Teach Me How to Feel
by FireKai
Summary: Kai has problems, but he never talked about them with anyone. Could Ray help him? Yaoi, Kai x Ray, One-Shot (Complete!)


**Author's Note: The anime Beyblade and their characters are not mine.**

**Teach Me How to Feel**

"Kai, we are tired! Let us stop." - complained Tyson.

"I'm the team's captain so I'm the one who decides when we stop. Keep training!" - ordered Kai.

The sun shined in the sky and the heat was intense. There wasn't any trace of wind. The Blade Breakers had been practising since early morning and they were tired, but Kai wanted them to continue practising.

"Kai, they're exausted." - said Hilary trying to convince Kai. - "Let them stop for a couple of minutes."

"I didn't ask your opinion!" - said Kai in a cold tone. - "Keep training, we have to win the championship."

"But Kai..." - Kenny tried to speak but Kai interrupted him.

"I said that they will keep practising and they will!"

"Kai, you only care about the championship! And we, don't you care about us? We're tired, but your desire to win the championship is so high that you don't care if you sacrifice us?" - asked Ray.

"I don't care if you are tired or not, I want to win the championship at all cost!" - said Kai.

Ray was struck by Kai's words. He knew Kai was distant and didn't care much about the team, but he didn't expect Kai to put them in danger because he wanted to win the championship.

"We are going to stop!" - said Ray facing Kai.

"I'm the captain! You have to obbey me!" – yelled Kai.

"You can't control us!" – shouted Ray.

"Humpf. I'm going to my room." - said Kai, leaving the training camp and entering the house.

"Ok, let's relax." - said Ray walking into the house, followed by the others.

"Thanks for facing Kai, Ray." - said Tyson.

"I had to do something." - said Ray. - "We couldn't continue training, we are tired."

They all entered the house and relaxed. Kai locked himself up in his room and didn't show up all day.

"It's dinner time!" - said Max.

"Kai hasn't left the room yet." - said Hilary.

"I'll call him." - said Ray, walking upstairs to Kai's room.

Ray knocked at the door and said: "Kai, dinner is ready. Get out of there and let's eat, ok?"

Kai didn't answer and Ray asked: "Kai? Is everything all right?"

"Go Away!" - said Kai in a cold voice.

Ray didn't know what to do. Kai didn't want to talk to anyone and probably he wouldn't go down to dine. Ray thought for a moment and then opened the door and entered the room. The room was dark and at first sight Ray didn't see Kai.

When the door was closed, it became even harder to see him, but Ray had good senses and he saw that Kai was leaning against a wall, on the darkest corner of the room.

"Kai..."

"Go away!" - said Kai in a cold voice.

"Kai, you are angry because of the training, aren't you? But..." - Ray was interrupted by Kai.

"I don't want to talk to anybody, leave me alone!" - said Kai.

Ray didn't do what Kai ordered, he approached him and touched his arm instead. Kai trembled and backed away. Ray thought that he had done a wrong thing, Kai hated when people touched him.

"Kai, is everything all right?"

"Go away!" - said Kai.

"Ok, but when you want to talk to me, I will always be ready to hear you." - said Ray, preparing to leave the room.

"Wait." - said Kai. Ray turned to him.

"Tell me what's going on, Kai." – appealed Ray.

"I don't know who I am anymore. I hate everything in me. I hate my attitude. I hate my life. I hate being like this. Everything is Voltaire's fault! He was the one who send me to the abbey and because of that, now I'm like this, lonely and whitout feelings." - said Kai, with a trembling voice.

"You never spoke about this to anyone?" - asked Ray.

"I never had anyone to talk with." - answered Kai.

Ray approached Kai and embraced him. Kai trembled, but stood still.

"You have me now." - said Ray.

"Ray, help me." - begged Kai.

"I don't know how to help you." - said Kai.

"Teach me how to feel." - begged Kai.

Ray didn't know what to do. What could he do to teach Kai how to feel? An idea came across his mind. He tough it was a crazy one, however his idea could help Kai or hurt him even more.

"Ray, help me. Please!" - begged Kai.

Ray made a decision. He looked directly into Kai's eyes, Ray approached him even more and kissed him.

**And... The End! You can imagine the rest by yourself. What did you think of the story? Send me reviews, ok?**


End file.
